


Intruality centric Fluffuary 2021

by Intruality_Overlord



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Fluffuary, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29138340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intruality_Overlord/pseuds/Intruality_Overlord
Summary: Welcome to my attempt to write a fluffy Drabble each day! This is probably gonna be mostly Intruality since I’m a sucker for it if anyone can’t tell lsfjlxh so yee
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Day One [1]

“—Roman was so mad,” Remus chuckled, “Woulda thought he’d love to be a human disco ball but no. That dick glitter is not coming off—”

Before he could finish, Remus cut himself off quickly noticing Patton’s eyes drifting closed. They fluttered open a few times, but he couldn’t seem to fight sleep any longer.

“Teacup?” Remus whispered, “You awake?”

A sleepy grumble told him everything he needed to know. How awful, Pat fell asleep on his lap and he’s legally required to never move again, oh no. 

Remus pulled Patton closer, hoping the slight jostling wouldn’t wake him. He didn’t, simply curling further into his chest and taking handfuls of his sash.

Several sides throughout the day walked past them in the common room, Remus aggressively shushing them if they made the slightest peep. Especially Roman still squeaking like a ruffled peacock. Meanwhile, Patton was completely, contently knocked out.

Remus didn’t budge an inch. He was in heaven.


	2. Day Two [2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N I’m sorry I’m not sure if this counts as fluff but I tried alfjksjf

“*insert queerphobic comment primarily directed at Remus here*”

Patton halted in his tracks to glower at some dude thinking it was a good idea to open his stupid mouth and rely on the hallway chatter to cover him. “What did you just say?” Patton snapped.

Why couldn’t Patton and Remus just walk down a school hallway together and hold hands in peace?

The guy in question glared back at Patton, “It’s rude to eavesdrop, bitch.”

“It’s rude to talk behind people’s backs,  _ bitch _ ,” Patton snapped back, spitting a rare swear (which Remus was extremely proud of), “What did you say? Or are you a little coward with your masculinity so fragile it feels threatened by a couple of boyfriends minding their own goddamn business?”

While it was entertaining, Remus would rather go make out behind the school right now instead because that’s the only reason Patton should ever have any kind of bruise on him.

“You fucking bastar— Hey—” Patton squeaked as Remus picked him up. He hauled Patton over his shoulder and carried him away.

“But Hon!”

“I know you are fully capable of defending yourself but I still don’t wanna see you get hurt on my account okay?” Remus said.

Patton huffed, crossing his arms while he still dangled over his shoulder, “Fine. But if we see him again…” Catching sight of that douche again, he gave him a deadly glare, “I’m breaking his nose.”


	3. Day Three [3]

Remus gently brushed his fingers over the expanse of Patton’s chest. Across his warm tan skin he was over in freckles like fallen autumn leaves. All cross his body, clustering around his cheeks, chest and shoulders, his back, neck and ears.

Remus’s hands trailed down his arms too. They were padded with fat with a faint hint of muscle underneath, covered in thick fuzzy hair.

“Re, that tickles,” Patton giggled.

Remus gave his knuckles a quick peck as an apology and went back cuddling his soft tummy. “Not my fault you’re so hot I need to touch to know you’re actually real.”

Patton chuckled, “I know, you tell me everyday, Rabbit Heart.”


	4. Day Four [4]

Patton blearily blinked. He didn’t expect to find much without his glasses, but the smear of colour presented to him looked… too green to be his room. Which was mildly concerning.

He fumbled for his glasses, hand flailing through an imaginary bedside table before he found them tangled in his own mop of hair. When he slipped them over his eyes the first thing he focused on— was the apparently sudden presence of a motionless body beside him. Shirtless. No blood which was a good sign he guessed.

Why was that his first concern? Remus really had been rubbing off on him too much.

Brain processing noises…

Remus!

Oh yeah, Re.

Uncontrollably, Patton smiled. A soft one, too sleepy still to use all the muscle necessary.

Remus, the handsome devil.

Sleepy grumbles from said incredibly attractive man confirmed he was indeed alive and probably not comatose. His face was smooshed into the pillow with a drool patch.

“Re, wake up, silly,” Patton started untangling Remus’s bed head with his fingers, gently coaxing him awake.

“Hmpf, hi,” Remus mumbled tiredly, “Whomst the fuck.”

“It be me, Patton,” he giggled.

“...Heck.” That snapped him awake. Remus instinctively floundered to be even the slightest tiniest bit presentable, running his hand through his hair just to knock into Patton’s hand. He paused, and finally met his eyes.

“Hey, Sweetie,” Patton whispered. Remus melted. And then Patton asked the question, “This makes us boyfriends, right?”

When Remus was done babbling like an idiot trying to make words work, he of course said, as elegant as ever;

“Y-Yes, very… boyfriendy.”


	5. Day Five [5]

“It’s okay,” Remus whispered. Any outsider would be disoriented by the break in character. Patton was the only one he let himself be soft around. “Everything will be okay, Moonshine,” he offered his hand.

Patton lifted his head from the floor, but his glazed over eyes looked through him. He took the offered hand nonetheless, only nearly missing. Remus heaved him up, letting Patton lean on him and rest his head on top of his. His chest was still shuddering, although still calmer than before.

“C’mon, Teacup,” Remus gently maneuvered Patton over to their bed with an arm around his waist. It was two in the afternoon, so clearly a perfect time for a nap while the sun was it’s warmest.

They fell onto the bed, Remus on his back taking Patton with him. Remus pulled the blankets up to their chins and big spooned him. He took deep measured breaths, his chest rising and falling against Patton’s back so he could copy him.

“I love you so much,” Remus said. Snuggling into his back, Remus pressed a slow, firm kiss to the back of his neck like a stamp.

Overwhelmed by the sheer warmth in Remus’s voice, Patton’s eyes filled up with fresh tears. “I love you, too. So, so much.”


	6. Day Six [6]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: blood

Patton got too curious when he found the imagination’s door left ajar. No side other than the creativity twins were ever supposed to go in there, at least unsupervised. Not because it was dangerous, just creating with an unwanted audience around was  _ not _ fun. Patton used the twins didn’t lie.

Oh come on, he just wanted a peek.

What ended with happening was his ears getting assaulted. Patton has heard so many vulgar things come out of Remus’s mouth before, he never imagined that that was the  _ filtered version _ of his inner dialogue.

Remus was screaming into the sky, like he was daring god to strike him. Words and sentences were spoken so fast they got crunched together—Something about blood and guts, and then kittens, then—Remus’s monologue was far from coherent. Pure, indecipherable, graphic babbling.

“—And what if I—” He spotted Patton. Fuck. He clamped his mouth shut, biting off the tip of his tongue in the process. Realised what happened. And panicked more because he knew Pat didn’t like blood, Jesus—

Rushing over, Patton hugged him. “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have snooped, but please don’t be embarrassed—”

“This isn’t even in the category of just embarrassed, Honey—”

“I know I know I’m sorry! But…” Patton pulled back a little. Blood was dribbling down Remus’s chin and he honestly looked too panicked to remember how hands work. So Patton wipes it away himself, and planted a sloppy his on those red lips.

“Pat…?” Remus was shocked into confusion instead. A start.

“Don’t tell me you’re still watching every word you say around me?”

“No…”

“You’re my boyfriend,” Patton said firmly, “I love you and you’re wonderful noggin, okay? I know it’s really tough for you to repress like this even with an outlet. You don’t need to do this.”

Every muscle of Remus’s relaxed. If Patton could handle the mess he was just spewing before… he glanced at his lips, seeing the shiny blood there…

Patton really could handle hearing all the thoughts floating through Remus’s head with him.

What else could Remus do but kiss the daylights out of his wonderful dork?


	7. Day Seven [7]

“I’ll start with an easy one; You’re gorgeous, I love you, and chickens are blue,” Remus grinned.

Patton playfully smacked him with a pillow and glared at him. Only making Remus lose his composure, of course. “Re that lie is too obvious! Actually play the game silly!”

Smiling more, Remus just said, “No, go on, guess.”

Patton huffed. He was so smug Patton wanted to spite him regardless of logic.

“The first one.”

Remus’s jaw genuinely dropped, gawking at Patton— Who erupted into giggles.

“Take that back!” Remus squawked, lunging at him, and Patton shrieked trying to dodge him. “How dare you, you devilishly handsome little marshmallow—” Every word made Patton laugh more until didn’t have any energy left to fight back with.

Remus managed to pin him down to the bed despite his halfhearted squirming. “No self deprecation! It is forbidden in the kingdom of… my room. I will attack you with affection until you… until… I’ll attack you.”

“Pff— Oh, the horror—”

Remus crashed their lips together, and Patton had never ever shut up so quickly.


	8. Day Eight [8]

“I have literally no idea what I’m doing, Re, I’m so bad at this,” Patton hissed at his boyfriend.

“You’re the one that asked me out,” Remus hissed back.

“But you did all the flirting—”

Logan glanced over at the couple not-so-subtly stage whispering to each other in the corner of the room as if they were invisible. Adorable idiots. He resumed pretending he was minding his own business and waited.

“Just talk to him,” Remus gently shoved Patton towards Logan. Patton tsk dragging Remus with him, “This was your idea I’m not doing it by myself!” 

There was a kerfuffle Logan elected to ignore before they were both stood before him

“H-hi Logy,” Patton stuttered.

“Salutations,” Logan calmly said, setting his book aside. While Logan did accidentally eavesdrop (to no fault of his), he didn’t entirely know what the pair were scheming, so the curious side gave all his attention to them.

“Can we sit? With you?” Patton asked nervously.

Suspicious. “Of course.”

Then Patton and Remus sat either side of him, Remus I’m particularly gluing himself to his side. Remus sent Patton a look, who then shyly scooted closer so their legs touched. Logan thought he muttered, “This is a horrible plan,” but his lip reading was a little dodgy.

A couple awkward minutes passed of the couple having an eye conversation while Logan regretted his life choices.

“W-w— umm,” Patton stuttered, eventually just blurting, “Will you be our boyfriend?”

Huh—

“You’re supposed to flirt with him not just ask him out!”

“I know! I panicked, I don’t know how to flirt I told you—”

Logan held each of their hands effectively shutting them so they all had matching pink faces.

Logan smiled, “I would love to.”


	9. Day Nine [9]

“I was thinking… I like the name Patton?” He said nervously. He chewed on his nail, watching his boyfriend closely from his spot curled up to his side.

“Patton…” Remus tried it out. “That sounds perfect,” he smiled, giving him a small reassuring squeeze with his arm around his shoulders. “Should I call you that from now on?” 

“Y-yeah.”

Remus drew Patton into his chest so he could squish his face into his fluffy hair, not without missing the oop unity for forehead kissing. It always brought the cutest blush out of Patton he simply adored. Patton snuggled into Remus’s neck, arms wrapped around his torso.

“I love you, Patton.”

And even with his face tucked away, Patton’s unstoppable grin couldn’t be hidden.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
